


minho needs it now!

by subwoojin (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filthy, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/subwoojin
Summary: Chan and Minho get it on :^)





	minho needs it now!

**Author's Note:**

> again thanks to kai for being a beta reader uwu

"Okay, we'll be back in three hours," Jisung said as he was pulled away from the door.

Chan smiled and waved as he watched the younger be dragged by Seungmin.

Once the door closed, he turned around and sat down by Minho who was busy on his phone. 

"Babe," Chan called, but Minho just ignored him.

"Babyboy?" Chan called again, this time slowly moving his hand towards Minho's thigh, "You gonna ignore me?" Once again, Chan did not get an answer.

Frowning, Chan suddenly slapped Minho's thigh, making the black haired male jump. 

"What the fuck?"

"You didn't answer me," The other male said while stroking Minho's thigh, moving his hand closer and closer to the others crotch.

Minho shivers, "I was busy."

Chan just hums, still stroking Minho's thigh. 

"Busy with what?" 

"B-Busy with stuff." Minho opened his legs a little, giving more access to Chan.

Smirking, Chan moved his hand to Minho's wrist and tugged him onto his lap.

The black haired man wrapped his arms around Chan, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was slow, both moving in sync before Chan started to get impatient, moving his hand towards Minho's hair, pulling it tight. Minho gasped, letting Chan slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth and nipping at this bottom lip. The younger moaned into the kiss when Chan started to suck on his tongue while slowly moving his hands down to his ass, kneading before giving Minho a hard slap. 

Making Minho pull away from the kiss and moan out loud before he covered his hand with his mouth, blushing deeply.

"Chan!" Minho whispered, "What if someone upstairs hears?"

"Guess you'll have to be quiet then," Chan said before getting up, making Minho wrap his legs around his waist. 

The blond haired man carried the other man to their shared room, opening the door and throwing the other on the bed before slamming the door shut and locking it. 

Chan stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at Minho who was panting from their make-out session, lips red and puffy. 

"Undress."

Minho wasn't stupid, he knew to obey Chan and if he didn't, well that ended in punishment, not that Minho minded but right now, Minho wanted to get fucked. Once Minho's clothes were off, he could feel Chan's intense stare on his body, shivering he looked back up at Chan who's pupils were slightly dilated now.

"Good boy, now what does Minho want?"

"Minho needs to be fucked hard and Minho needs it right now."

Chan chuckled, still finding cute how the other talks in the third person.

"Does Minho deserve to be fucked after ignoring me?" 

"If you don't fuck Minho then Minho will get someone else to fuck him!"

As soon as Minho let those words leave his mouth, he was roughly pushed onto his back with Chan hovering over him, encasing him between his arms. 

"I don't think a slut like you deserves to be fucked by anyone else."

Minho purred, "Then Chan better fuck Minho right now."

Chan growled before clashing his and Minho's lips together.

The kiss was rough, teeth hitting each other and a few bites on the lips. 

Once Chan pulled away, Minho's lips were more swollen and red which just suited him perfectly.

"Fuck," Chan swore in English.

The other just groaned when he heard Chan swear, he always found it hot when Chan spoke in English. 

"Wanna ride me?" 

The black haired male nodded quickly, getting up and pushing Chan onto the bed before straddling him. 

"Eat me out so you can stretch me out." 

Chan nodded, gripping Minho's muscular thighs before being met with Minho's ass. Once again, Chan was kneading Minho's ass he just couldn't help it, the others ass was just so bouncy. Suddenly, Chan felt Minho's hot mouth wrapping around his cock, he hadn't even noticed Minho unzipping his pants, too busy with his ass. 

"Just like that babyboy," Chan thrust up into Minho's mouth making Minho gag slightly before recovering and taking all of Chan's cock into his mouth, the musky smell very strong now. The dark curls tickled Minho's nose, but that didn't stop the male from bobbing his head up and down on Chan's shaft.

The blonde haired man groaned before he remembered he had to stretch Minho open, slightly craning his back, he could see Minho shaking his ass now, waiting for Chan to eat him out. Grinning, Chan just slapped his ass again, making Minho moan around his dick. The older groaned before he spread Minho's cheeks apart, slowly licking a stripe across his hole, teasing the rim a bit, nibbling around the rim. Minho was now pushing his ass back, wanting more. Chan pushed his tongue in, wiggling it around before pulling out and putting two fingers in Minho, moving his fingers in and out, trying to find Minho's sweet spot. Chan then also added his tongue back, licking and biting at his slightly puffy rim, fingers fucking into Minho's pink hole.

Minho was moaning loudly, long abandoning the task of sucking Chan's dick.

Chan didn't mind, he loved when Minho got loud in bed, loved knowing that other people could probably hear how good Minho was being fucked right now. 

Pulling away now, Chan could see that Minho was stretched enough, hole gaping slightly, searching for something to be filled with.

"Yeah, got the condoms?" 

Minho nodded before reaching over to his sweater that was on the bed beside Chan. Once Minho got the condom, he was quick to open it up and rolling it onto Chan's dick, not wanting to waste any time. 

"Remember babe, go slow." 

Minho nodded before he straddled Chan again, grabbing his dick and guiding it to his hole, sinking down slowly. Once fully seated, Minho lifted his hips up before slamming down and repeating the action again. Whining out loudly every time he slammed down on Chan's dick. 

"Minho loves Chans dick, loves how it reaches all the right places."

Chan groaned, thrusting up to meet Minho's thrusts causing the younger to let out a high pitched moan.

Smirking, Chan knew he hit Minho's spot so he gripped Minho's slim waist before lifting him up almost completely off his dick and slamming him back down again.

"Fuck, always so tight for me." 

Minho nodded but Chan wanted him to be verbal. 

"Don't just nod and fucking talk." Chan slammed into Minho again.

"Yes, yes, always tight for you, only you!"

The blond haired man growled before suddenly flipping their positions. Minho saw stars at the new angle. Chan was now hitting his spot perfectly.

"Please, please, right there, right there!" Minho moaned out loudly, no longer caring if people heard. 

Chan groaned, hips starting to stutter and he felt his orgasm nearing. Reaching down, Chan started to tug on Minho's dick, moving in sync with his thrusts. 

"Cum for me, slut." 

With that, Minho's back arched and came, painting his belly with long white strips. 

The other started to chase his own orgasm, moving his hands to Minho's hips, gripping his slender hips tightly before fucking into Minho at a quick pace. 

The black haired man started whining and whimpering from oversensitivity, squirming around on Chan's cock. 

"Fuck.." Chan came, filling up the condom. 

Panting, Chan slowly pulled out and rolled off the condom, throwing it on the floor before bending down and kissing Minho softly. 

"Minho enjoyed that very much, please keep fucking Minho like that."

Chan smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Minho's body, pulling him close to his sweaty body. 

"I will definitely fuck you more."


End file.
